Students Vs The Dress Code Pt 2
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 23 "Students Vs The Dress Code Pt 2" For about a couple week there has been some speculation about students not obeying the dress code, so a rumor broke about scarfs and track jacket being abolished. Back in 8th grade at Kirk Middle School the kids had to deal with a sudden change of dress late in the school similar to this, that was 2011 now it is senior year in 2015 and we are back at it again. Jack usually comes in Spanish class with out his collar on, and Ms. Snitter usually bitch at him telling him to put it on, his happens on a daily basis. So people re hearing about the rumor and the students do not like it, not one bit, except for the retarded kids, because hey don’t know the difference. Everyone is bitching and complaining, it’s ridiculous. So the student government came up with a online petition on Facebook, so people can sign the petition being against the new dress code change. Everyone is talking about it, especially seniors because why change the dress code this late in the year! In third block jack is flipping out about, even though he used to go to bonner High School where they have uniform. Amber stated that the petition on Facebook that is going around isn’t going to do anything about because they already have their minds made up. The teachers even said it was foolish. During that week, there was a assembly held. Jordan lesnick the class president spoken on be half of the school bored saying that they had over 2000 signatures, so they decided that they will go back to the original dress code, Button up colours, only Ridley track jackets, and no jeans or yoga pants. And the teachers will get in trouble if they have a student out of dress code, so they are making it mandatory for teachers to write students up or the teachers will get in trouble. Everyone think that this is bullshit and it is complete bullshit. Morgan is pissed off going on a rant about girls getting in trouble because guys can’t control themselves. Duane said that he can not wait until he graduates. Bowling day, the button wasn’t working when Charlie was trying to type the names in. So Dillion and Justina suggested that Duane go to the counter to hell the man to put them in. Duane really don’t want to… But Dillion really wants Duane to do it. Duane made him first, second Fabio, third Charlie, fourth Justina and Last Dillon. Duane goes first and for once and he is doing fairly good, Fabio is always good at bowling, he’s Duane’s number one competition, Justina is doing ok, and Charlie and Dillion are not doing so well. Dustin Chesney comes and bowls for Duane and gets him a strike. That really helped him a lot. But suddenly, Dillion is getting up there. By the 10th frame. Duane is finished with a score of 116 Fabio comes in with 109. Dillion beat Justina, Justina comes in fourth and Charlie came in last. Duane was really happy. Dillion tells Duane he only won because Dustin helped him out. The last time Duane won! lose Duane really wants to win, or at least beat Dillon, the junior kid who is a Military advocate. Duane started off terrible so did Dillion. Duane really didn’t care as long as he was coming in third place. So far Charlie and Fabio was in the lead, while Duane was somewhat behind them and Dillion’s score was right behind Duane. So Duane came up with a bright idea to get Dustin Chesney to bowl for him and get a strike. Dustin came to bowl for Duane, and Dillion is looking with a pissed looked. Duane has to annoyed evil smile on his face. When Dustin bowled he only knocked down less then half the pins. Duane’s evil grin quickly changed. Dillion laughed. Duane is upset, then Dillion gets a strike. Duane really need one! It’s now the 9th frame. Charlie, Fabio and Duane are in the lead in that order. Duane gets Vince Maglino to bowl for him. Duane made sure he’s good at bowling, Vince shocked his head saying yeah of course. Then Vince bowl and knocked down 7 pins. Duane is pissed! And Vince didn’t even get the spare. Then Dillon gets another strike. By time the game was finished Dillon was in first place, Charlie in Second, Fabio in 3rd, Duane in 4th and Justina in 5th. Duane is pissed because Dillon won, Duane did not talk to anyone on the bus ride home. Walking home with Tia. Duane shares that he is really bitter because of that. Duane wins last week Duane suffered a terrible lost last week. And this time Duane plans on winning. So Duane asked Fabio to bowl for him after the 5th frame. Currently Fabio is in 1st, Duane 2nd, Charlie 3rd and Dillon 4th. Fabio is the only one in that group who knows how to make the ball curve, so Fabio was really happy to bowl for Duane (he is oblivious to Duane’s competitiveness). Fabio even volunteered to bowl when Duane wasn’t ready. Dillon is super pissed and he is giving Duane a bunch of looks. Fabio pushed Duane in first place. Fab said that he is bowling for Duane way better then he is for his self. At the end, Duane is in first, Fab 2nd Charlie 3rd and Dillion 4th. Duane is gloating saying that he won. Dillion came and said “no! Fabio won! He beat his self” since Fabio was bowling for Duane and his self. Before they left Duane told Dillon that next week he will not have someone help him bowl. Dillion is happy to hear that. Lately Duane have been working on mock trial project when the class wright bill that they wish to change (real or made up). Then each student will read their speech to the class, and have a debate, then vote to pass it or decline it. The teacher a closed a random order. Luckily Duane’s bill (assisted suicide) is last. The first day of presentations Rich did his on a gun control act, where he wanted everyone (including cops) to just give up their guns. After his speech, everyone started questioning him or making scenarios. When the class voted, Duane obtain, while the majority of the class declined his bill. It was rough. Spanish class has been tough for Duane. Duane, Jack and Tyler are all friends and sits with each other. They tend to work together as a team. Duane was telling Jack that he haven’t had Spanish since 10th grade (two years ago) Jack said its the same with him when he went to Bonner. Duane, Jack and Tyler is really annoyed with Gabe, the only 10th grader in the class. Tyler is always ending up in a argument with Gabe about something. Gabe usually talks to Duane in the hallway waiting for the teacher to come, everyday he asks Duane if he thinks he teacher will be here. James and Christina (the black girl) comes and sees Duane’s annoyed faced and they just start laughing.